


Cat Café

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kenma isn't a catboy, M/M, PWP, Prostitution, a hint of pet play, dubcon if you wanna interpret it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma works at a special cat cafe, Kuroo is a guy with special needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Café

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of continuing my other works I've started writing several hq fanfics, you go me! But I promise you the next one will contain more plot, so enjoy some mindless porn for now...  
> I actually don't think Kuroo would be a smooth operator in bed but in this au he's a bit older and more experienced.  
> Someday I'm gonna write a oneshot about him being awful at sex and Kenma having to tell him how to do it right.  
> Geez, if you want something done right do it yourself~

Cat cafes were nothing new, especially not in Japan.

There was only one, in a certain district tho, that had a certain kind of kittens that were more...human.  
Their feline attributes like tails and ears were obviously fake but Kuroo enjoyed the sight anyway. He'd saved part of the salary he earned from his side jobs for a while until he was able to afford a visit.

The student had checked out the websites months ago and knew exactly, whom of the kitties he wanted to spent some time with. 

His name was Kenma. He looked pretty androgynous, petit with pale skin and catlike eyes that still seemed to be somehow natural. To put it simple he was perfect and Kuroo could feel his stomach knot in excitement over meeting him for real today.

The establishment was located in a street so narrow that adults would've problems walking side by side. It wasn't hard to find either thanks to those colorful lights and a winking cat logo illuminating the entrance.

He's greeted enthusiastically by two catgirls, who asked for his preferences and shortly explained the rules to him. Payment came first, he had one hour with his kitty. The safe word was 'catnip' and in case the customer or the kitten used it the scene had to stop immediately. Kuroo liked that consent was important here and also willingly handed over his mobile, so he wasn't able to take photos or film during his stay.

Behind the reception was some kind of lounge with a bar but Kuroo wasn't here for a drink and let one of the ladies led him to Kenma's room instead. His heart rate was spiking with excitement, although he hadn't even laid eyed upon the other boy yet.

When he entered the room he was greeted with the sight of the small blond occuping a double bed, laying on his stomach while playing some video game. He must be pretty into it since he only averted his eyes after Kuroo made himself noticable by closing the door and stepping towards the bed.

„Don't wanna ruin your score, you can play until you reach the next save point~“, he told him when Kenma was about to turn his game off and place it aside.

„It's okay, I've finished this game three times already...“, the blond replied indifferently and sat up, so he could place the handheld console on top of the nightstand right beside the bed.

„Alright. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.“

„...did you just tell me your real name?“

„Uh yeah, why not?“

„That's just kinda unusual...“

„Well you can call me whatever you like. Beside daddy 'cause that's not something I'm into.“

„You're not looking very daddy-ish anyway.“

Kuroo chuckled at that honest comment, being even more sure that he'd chosen the right kitten.  
„You're cute.“, he replied with a charming smile, his index finger hooking into the white collar Kenma was wearing. Upon closer inspection Kuroo noticed the light pink lettering on the front.

„Make me purr?“, he read aloud, somehow doubting that the collar had been Kenma's choice, since it sounded pretty cheesy. That didn't mean Kuroo wouldn't give it a try, it'd been part of his plan after all.

Taking a closer look at the rest of Kenma's outfit the shirt wasn't anything special, only two clothing sizes too big. The shorts halfway covered by it hugged the blond's bottom in all the right places. With one hand still occupied with the collar Kuroo lowered his other to fondle the blond's ass, the back of his hand brushing against the soft fur of the tricolored cat tail. It must be connected with the seam of his shorts, now it was almost a shame he had to peel him out of those.

First he took a seat on the bed, right before changing his positin again by laying down, pulling lightly on Kenma's collar to get him on top, looking up at the small catboy with hungry eyes.  
The hand that had felt up Kenma's ass now cupped his hip, stroking along the slightly prominent hip bone. He let go of the collar now that he had him where he wanted and explored the slim chest, hidden underneath the oversized shirt instead. When his fingers found one of the boy's nipples he pinched it between his thumb and pointer until it was hardened, doing the same to the other. 

All the time he kept his gaze on Kenma's face absorbing his reactions and facial expressions. He'd actuall expected him to overreact and starting to moan regardless of what Kuroo was doing to him but the blond's face stayed rather blank and the only change so far was the slightly sharpened intake of breath.

Stroking along Kenma's side Kuroo's fingers traced the curve of the other's knobby spine next, fingers dipping under the seam of the shorts, making contact with the fluffy tail before coming to a sudden halt.

Now it was Kuroo's turn for his breath to turn shallow as he realized the cat tail wasn't actually sewn onto something but connected with a butt plug, wedged between Kenma's ass cheeks.

„Take off your pants“, he told the blond, tongue flickering out to wet his lips. This was getting better with every second.

Dutifully Kenma slipped off his lap to stand in front of the bed and slowly working his pants open before pushing them down letting them slide over his knees and to the ground. There wasn't a grand exposure thanks to the shirt covering his crotch and ass but Kuroo loved how it made him look even smaller. His cock was already half hard, starting to strain against his pants and he really needed to release some pressure.

Indicating for Kenma to get back, he stopped him when he was about to settle on his lap.

„Could you turn around?“, he prompted the blond, waiting until he was seated on his thighs and finally lifted his shirt to get a proper look at Kenma's bottom. It looked just as gorgeous as it had been inside those skimpy shorts, plump but firm.

„Perfect.“, Kuroo muttered more to himself. 

His fingers fumbling with his boxershorts until he managed to pull his hardening cock trough the opening in the front and give it a few quick strokes before neglecting it once more so he could rub the spot right behind Kenma's balls, making him utter the first audible response to his actions.

„Take off your shirt.“

Unfortunately the clothing was in his way and he needed both of his hands.

Kenma shedded his last piece of attire, careful not to knock the cat hears off his head and dropped it carelessly on the ground.

Kuroo didn't waste any time before he got a hold of each ass cheek and spread them, watching the stretched hole clench and unclench around the plug under his attentive gaze. His cock throbbed at the sight, shedding the first beads of precum.

„Already waiting for me like this...do you like feeling stuffed, kitten?“, he asked, voice automatically dropping a few octaves, making him sound more sultry than usual.

„Yes.“

The response was so quiet that he almost didn't hear the answer.

Kuroo thought Kenma deserved a little reward for his honest answer. Getting a hold of the fluffy tail he gave it a brief tug. An action that had he done it to a real cat, he'd probably ended with a huge fuss and probably some scratches but in this case it earned him a soft moan. When the plug slipped out partly it stretched the blond's hole a bit further in the progress. Loosening his grip again the plug slipped back into place.

Kuroo repeated his action a few times but pulled and pushed harder each time, essentially fucking Kenma with his plug, electing some more soft noises from his partner. So far Kenma had been rather passive, simply following his requests. He did actively push back tho when Kuroo seemed to hit a certain very sensitive spot, making the blond roll his hips backwards, silently asking for more.

There's no reason to deny Kenma his unspoken wish. Sitting up Kuroo felt kinda restless staying in one spot for too long, hardly moving himself. While his body -especially his cock- urged him to move on already the leftover active parts of his brain advised him to take his time and relish in his fantasies that had come true.

Continuing to thrust the plug in the angle Kenma liked best, the dark haired's mouth latched on the other's neck, lightly digging his canines into the soft skin before mouthing down Kenma's neck to one of his slim shoulders, sucking a bruise where it's connecting to the arm.

Kenma was still sitting on his thighs, hunched over with his fingers crumpling the bed sheets between his fingers.

„Need a break?“, came the casual question, which was answered non-verbal by Kenma shaking his head. He had some stamina, Kuroo would give him that, considering that he'd worn the plug a while already, even before Kuroo stepped into the room.

Without any warning he let the plug slip out completely, leaving Kenma's hole stretched and glistering with lube. The toy was placed aside because unfortunately it wouldn't be able to stay inside when Kuroo was fucking his owner.

Kuroo guided the blond's hips upwards before quickly reaching for he condom and...caramel flavoured lube on the nighstand. He's curious how it tasted since his own lube at home was simply water based and had neither a specific smell nor a flavour.

Opening the wrapper he rolled the condom over his straining cock, letting out a relieved sigh when giving himself a few firm pumps. After that he generously covered the latex in lube and lifted his hand to his face, tongue flickering against his digits to get a taste. And sure it tasted sweet but in a rather chemical way, not like the caramel sauce he's used to eat.

Now that his curiousity was satisfied he cleaned his hand with some tissues, balling them up and trying to dump them into the nearby wastebin but failed spectaculary. Oh well, he'd just have to pick them up later...

With one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other placed on Kenma's hip he guided the smaller boy to lower himself onto his lap. His lips parted in a noisy groan when his tip pushed inside, getting swallowed by the velveteen heath inside. Kenma took the initiative by sinking down further, his breath leaving his lungs in stuttering breaths when he bottomed out. 

Meanwhile Kuroo's vision got blurry around the edges, his eyes going into tunnel vision, focusing on the back of the blond's head. His nails had unintentionally dug deeper into the soft skin and he could feel the resistance of Kenma's hip bone underneath. Loosening his grip before it'd bruise, his fingers wandered higher, exploring the planes of Kenma's stomach and chest, briefly rubbing over his nipples before bushing the metal pendant of the collar. He hadn't succeeded in his 'mission' yet.

Not wanting to be a passive top Kuroo pushed his hips upwards, shallowly thrusting into the other's ass, purposefully not hitting his prostate. He could feel Kenma shifting on his lap, trying to get a better angle.

Splaying his hand against the blond's back Kuroo pressed him forward and further down until the point were his cock slipped completely out, making him groan at the lack of pressure surrounding him. Unwilling to stay like this for too long he coaxed Kenma to turn on his back, before sliding his cock back in one smooth thrust, which was accompanied by a lewd wet noise.

Their fronts were pressed along each other without Kuroo putting his complete weight on top of his smaller partner. He could feel his heartbeat, although it was hard to distinguish it from his own. 

Golden eyes met a pair of other golden one's, pupils dilated with arousal.

„You're beautiful~“, Kuroo whispered in awe, resulting in Kenma's cheeks reddening even more and averting his gaze to the side. It made Kuroo want to coo at him but that'd probably a bit too cheesy and he didn't want to embarrass him further with his sweet talk.

Sealing their lips with a kiss instead, they swallowed each others noises, while moving in perfect sync.

Kenma's back arched off the mattress in a sudden motion, colliding with Kuroo's upper body when the dark haired decided that he'd teasted him long enough and finally aimed for the bundle of nerves. Sucking and biting the blond's plush lips he started to increase the tempo of his thrusts, electing a string of utterly different sounds from Kenma. 

The blond still wasn't very noisy but Kuroo could make out the few whimpers and mewls trembling off his flushed lips, making his cock throb.

His climax didn't built up like usual but crashed through his body in an abrupt wave, making him lose his rhythm and thrust aimlessly into Kenma.

Filling the condom with his cum, Kuroo moaned long-drawn out, eyes fluttering close, while his hips gave another few weaker thrusts until his cock felt so oversensitive that he had to pull out.

He waited for his breath to even out after a few minutes, his face buried in the juncture of Kenma's neck, inhaling his smell, a mixture of salty sweat and fruity shampoo or shower gel.

When Kuroo opened his eyes and shuffled down bewteen Kenma's legs, eying his still stiff and dripping cock he wet his lips, before lapping at the swollen head. His action was immediately followed by an reaction with Kenma letting out a small hissing sound.

„You don't have to...“, he heard the timid voice from above.

And yes it wasn't his job to please his kitten as well but how cruel would it be to just leave him hanging like this.

„I want to.“, he assured the smaller one with his trademark grin, demonstratively licking a stripe from base to tip to prove his point.

Wrapping his lips around the cockhead the slightly bitter taste of cum hit his taste buds. He hummed in approval when he felt Kenma's fingers hesitantly sunk into his wild mob of hair, lightly tugging at the dark strands and urging him to continue.

Kuroo dutifully took in a few more inches, careful not to trigger his gag reflex and then concentrated on creating a good suction, Only using a hint of teeth his hands took a hold of Kenma's thighs, keeping them spread open. Another spurt of precum hit his tongue and palate, making him swallow. Kenma's lower body gave a tell tale shiver and the careful combing through his hair turned into a warning tug.

Pulling back until only the tip of Kenma's cock was resting against his tongue Kuroo used his hand to cover the base, pumping it in time with his sucking motions. It took merely another minute before Kenma finally spilled into his mouth, cum easily sliding down his throat, making Kuroo choke a bit when he almost got it into the wrong pipe.

Lifting his head he let the softening cock slip out of his mouth, watching it flop down against Kenma's belly.

Kuroo tried to enjoy the leftover time by resting his cheek on Kenma's outstretched thigh, gaze wandering upwards with an exhausted smile on his lips.

„Damn...I didn't make you purr after all.“

„Guess you'll have to come back and try again.“

„You probably say that to everyone but it makes me feel special anyway~“

„I don't.“, Kenma disagreed with a small shrug, like it didn't mean anything.


End file.
